Cutting tools with cutting tool inserts that include cutting surfaces with high degrees of hardness are used in finebore machining processes. The high hardness cutting surfaces of the inserts may become dulled after as few as two uses, at which point they may be spent or used in a roughbore machining process. The materials required for these finebore machining processes, such as artificial diamond or cubic boron nitride, can be costly to produce. Therefore, there is a need for a system that extends the life of the cutting tool inserts to maximize the usage of a single cutting tool insert in a finebore, or high precision, machining process.